New Days, Old nights, and Lovely Dreams
by MarshyLovesMarcy
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Lovely Nightmares" as we now head more into a Marceline point of view. We see as a new threat arises to challenge the rule and very existence of these two vampires. Shall they defeat this new enemy or will they fall victim to death itself.
1. Chapter 1 - A new Day

**Its been a year since the Lich was defeated, or rather murdered. Marshall lee has remained who he is with multiple scars of various types including physical and mental. The Ice King still lives on in intensive care being treated by the ice queen.**

**mpov**

****I'm happy the ice king is doing better. I knew that Marshy couldn't kill him, my Marshy is too nice. But since the Lich die. He hasn't cut his hair, hasn't healed completely and hasn't spoken alot. His scars are still there while slowly healing. He still loves me the same as always. And he says he's alright. So up to know things have been quite a bit lovely. I felt something that would come though, something after us. After the vampire rulers.

"Marshy~" I said like A Little girl. "Can we go to bed now sweetie? Im tired." It was two in the morning. He's working on that project again. He doesn't show me what it is. Im curious especially after a week of secret project.

"Alright alright." I head him say as he exited the work room with a smile "but it has to be on one single condition." I was curious and now I wanted to know.

"You, me, and my bed." he said with a soft voice. EEEEEEEEEP! I nodded while being completely red. As we changed into our pajama's, we got ready for bed and gloated onto the mattress. He kissed me goodnight and then I headed into a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Old Night

*Blink* I heard a small flow of water in the bathroom. It didn't seem like the Bathtub so I guessed it was the sink. I looked over and noticed that Marshy wasn't next to me. Looks like he was taking a midnight flow, I'll just hide under the blanket and wait for him to come back out. I waited and waited and so on. I was about to give up when I heard the door slowly creek open. I was trying my best to remain quiet. Until i heard him speak.

"Marceline." I heard him say in a slightly frightened voice. It was one of the few times he spoke like that, I threw away the sheets and looked over at the bathroom door.

"Mar-" I stopped halfway when I looked at him. His long black hair was covering his eyes, but I could still make out blood dripping from the top of his head somewhere. His hands were bruised as if he had punched a wall. And on his neck, I could see a thing sharp dagger pressing against his pale skin.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed in rage at the dark figure holding the weapon. I can only make out that he is tall, very tall.

"I wouldn't be saying such things, after all I'm holding a knife onto your lover's neck." I heard an old raspy voice speak. "We wouldn't want him to get hurt now wouldn't we?" I calmed myself. I can see a bit better, but now all I can see is the paleness of his hands. He raised the knife up in the air as to plunge it down onto Marshy's neck. The figure then slowly walks forward. I can clearly see his-no her face now. It was the Lich queen.

"I'm baaaaaack!" said the Lich queen as though she were the Lich king "But he wont be!" everything went into slow-motion as I saw the knife slowly motion to Marshy's neck. I closed my eyes and ears and began to scream.

"NOOOOOO!" When I opened my eyes I saw Marshy holding my in his arms as I sat in the fetal position in the corner, sweating, crying. I cried and cried as Marshy layed my head onto his shoulders to cry on.

"It's ok" he told me "It's ok. It was only a bad dream."


	3. Chapter 3 - Lovely Nightmares?

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. My mind was still hurt from why that dream could have been created. I know that it was not I who wished of this dream. I could never want to see my Mar-Mar hurt. More importantly, why was The Lich in my dream. He's long gone from this realm. Marshy made sure of that a year ago. I need answers. I need answers to my dream, I can't just let it slip by me. Then again, everything has just started to become normal? Marshy's talking more. The Ice King has healed and left intensive care this afternoon. I don't want things to go bad again by mentioning my dream.

"Hellooooo?" Said Marshy as I looked at him "What happened last night? You were really scared." I didn't know what to tell him. So I just told him a tiny white lie.

"I um...I had a bad nightmare. When I woke up, I had completely forgotten it." I said to him "It was probably nothing." I decided later to head to the candy kingdom while Marshy went to go look for some stuff in the nightosphere. I was hoping that Bonnibel could help me take my mind off of this dream. Who knows maybe she can even prove to me that it was nothing.

**Marceline flew toward the candy kingdom at a nice and calm pace. When she arrived she had to wait an avrqge amount of time until she could see PB. When she could finally see PB she revealed her dream. What PB had to say did not make her feel better. She felt worse now, Marceline learned of something she didn't want to. Something that ws surely to cause more nightmares. something to make her lose hope of having another Lovely nightmare.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Everything seems too real

(Rated M due to this chapter.)

I listened with a face of shock. I couldnt believe what bubblegum just told me. I don't know what to do now. Should I go back home or leave? Maybe Mar-Mar will have some answers.

"Relax. It's understandable why you're reacting this way." I heard bonnibel say from behind me. "Just say the truth." I walked out of the room, ignoring her as if she said nothing. I headed back home in hopes of telling mar-mar. The second i walked in I turned as red as a pure apple. I saw Marshy floating around shirtless and in his grey boxers. He didn't notice me. Maybe I can just sneak around the room and -

"You like Marcy?" I heard him say as I looked back to see him giving a devilish smile. " You like my boxers." I nodded as if agreeing to his statement. He then floated over to me and began to carry me like a princess. All i could do was remain silent. Mmmm let's see. A hot, naked vampire is carrying me like a princess upstairs and to his bed room. Yep. *insert fangirl scream here*. He laid me down on his bed and that's when everything became incredible.

"Let's take those clothes off of you beautiful" he said while moving my shirt and pants along with my boots. " mmmm red? Oh you shouldn't have." He leant over and drank the red from my panties. It was getting me turned on.

"My my my. It seems like your two friends want to play." I looked down and saw the my nipples have hardened. Before I knew it, Marshy was massaging one breast while licking and slurping the other one. "Mmmm" i was getting so turned on and wet. Marshy then proceeded to remove my underclothing revealing my nice grey body.

"Someones wet." he said going down to my other lips. "It seems like it's time to clean up" he said just as he began to lick into my pussy. His toungue was moving back and forth As i heldn and pinched my breasts. All i could do was moan with joy. He then separated his toungue and began to insert his rod. It felt so warm and hard.

"Ah!" I yelled as it pleasured me greatly. He went faster and faster. "I'm coming home." He said finally slowing down and releasing to seed.

*flash* I woke up in my bed. My hand down my pants and realized it only as a dream. If only i wish it wasn't. That felt amazing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Pleasure Dream Come True

(Ok. So i decide to make this into a rated-m story. I hope you guys like it)

**MPOV**

I Headed down to the living room where i saw my cute little vampire king sleep. His head was hanging over the right armrest and i could see some drool dripping down from his mouth. After going to the other side of the couch i saw him in nothing but his arousing red and black plaid underwear. Mmmmm I wanted those. I got so aroused and excited by this. i woke him up by shaking him a little. I was surprised as he lunged himself onto me and gave me a long passionate french kiss. His tongue felt amazing.

"C-can we have some fun?" I whisped in his ear as he responded only with a nod as though he already knew what i was going to say. I slowly took off my shirt to realize that i had forgotten to put on my bra. It didnt matter though. He walked up to me and began to suck on my nice breasts as i could feel his hand massage the other. It was amazing. His hands were so warm and i was so wet. I placed my hands inside my pants and began to pleasure myself. He then softly bit on the tip as i moaned more than ghost princess.

"ooooohhh marshall." i moaned. His face showed pure joy As he switched breasts. I pleasured my self faster and faster as i grew wetter and wetter. As he finished he unbottoned my pants and used his fangs to pull off my panties. i took out my finger to let him have his way. His tongue came inside me and i could feel licking and slurping every ounce of my juice.

"ah!" I said with pleasure as he got my g-spot. "More more. " i told him as i felt i was going to burst.

His tongue and finger were in sync as they entered me. I could'nt hold back any longer and cummee onto his face.

"Mmmm delicious" he said as we licked every bit of it clean. "can i have some more?" He asked as i nodded. That night was amazing for me. So much joy and pleasure. And i new that this night was a new night for the new day.


	6. Chapter 6 - The True Finale

As i awoke one night i felt the cold air brush against my skin. I quickly covered me and mar-mar up and proceeded to hug him. I didn't feel him. I walked downstairs and saw Him standing in the field and watching the moonlight. He was sleeping and floating. At that moment i had seen it all, i carried him and began to bring him inside. I closed the door and laid him in bed. Once i finished i headed downstairs and saw the front door open. I kept calm and slowly reached for the axe bass in the Closet. At that moment the closet door flew open and i saw a hooded figure jump onto me, pinning me down. I could see a mischievous smile as it slowly dropped into my range of field. It looked like the Lich only his horns weren't destroyed, his skin was young and rejuvenated as though the last years have been only seconds. I moved my hand to find my axe. The Lich figure held a weapon in the air almost to plunge it down. Until he was disarmed...literally. Across the room i saw a figure holding what seemed like arrowheads.

"Don't touch her." I heard the shadow say as i soon realized it was my Marshy. He was holding guitar picks and then i looked onto the wall and saw the red pick he threw previously. One after another he threw three more picks leaving only a torso of the figure that was no longer pinning me down. He grabbed the torso and my axe bass. I could see a flame in his eyes as. He wished to finish this nightmare once and for all.

"This time. Dont come back." He said as he threw the torso into the air plunging the axe directly into the skull.

*a few months later Me and Mar-mar got married and had kids. Rose and axle. From there on out there came no threats to us or or family and friends. From there on out was a new day ahead of us.*


End file.
